


Yummy

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Wonho x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Swearing, Oral sex (male receiving), Face fucking, shower scene.Summary: When you share a shower and just can’t resist his taste.Reference: Yummy by Justin BieberAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Yummy

The grip on your hair is tight as he grinds back and forth against your lips. Your mouth willfully abused as he fucks it, your head firm against the tiled wall as you crouch to take him. The water from the shower turned down low, spray rebounding from his shoulders, small streams coursing down the contours he’s sculpted.

With each and every grind he leans back, lowering the angle to get a good look at your lips wrapped around his cock, drool seeping from the sides with the rhythmic winding thrusts he submits your mouth to.

You glance up at him, his abs reflecting a delicious pink sheen that glows into the bathroom through the small hotel window. His eyes dark with lust and his wet black hair stranding before them, lips parted as he exerts himself. His other hand raking through, ensuring he sees you clearly.

Snaking his hips back and forth, tantalising your thoughts with how they’d feel between your legs. As he raises his head to the ceiling, desperately dry swallowing. The water hits his neck and streams down to your lips, in turn rolling down your chin and neck.

You reactively swallow around him, taking him deeper into your mouth eliciting a groan and the grip tightening in your hair. He looks back down to you, slowing his motions and removing himself with a pop giving you a chance to breathe.

He crouches down, his grip angling your chin so his lips meet yours, kissing in desperation. “You look so into it Baby,” he gasps between kisses, “Why do you let me use your mouth like that? Ugh, it’s so hot.”

You swipe your tongue across your bottom lip collecting remnants of precum that escaped your mouth and not washed away, your eyes heavy and locking with his. Your chin raised, slightly cocky in your remark as you remind him, 

“Because you taste so yummy, Bunny?”


End file.
